$-g - 4h - 4i + 2 = -h + 10i + 4$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-g - 4h - 4i + {2} = -h + 10i + {4}$ $-g - 4h - 4i = -h + 10i + {2}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $-g - 4h - {4i} = -h + {10i} + 2$ $-g - 4h = -h + {14i} + 2$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-g - {4h} = -{h} + 14i + 2$ $-g = {3h} + 14i + 2$ Isolate $g$ $-g = 3h + 14i + 2$ $g = \dfrac{ 3h + 14i + 2 }{ -{1} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $g = \dfrac{ -{3}h - {14}i - {2} }{ {1} }$